The Path of Darkness That Lead To The Light
by XxAlter-Ego-MessiahxX
Summary: What if Aichi lived in Ren's town first? What if Aichi met Ren instead of Kai? o.O (First story please give constructive criticism)
1. Prologue

Well cut me some slack this is my first story...hmm I think that's all...

P.S: I don't own shit from Cardfight Vanguard

Prologue

It was a normal day within the town. A boy with scuff marks on his face and blue hair was walking past a park as a boy with red hair glanced at him walking by. His red reptilian eyes followed him. He walked up to the kid and placed his left hand on his head. "Well your looking a little beat up. Did ya lose a fight or somethin'?" The red haired boy asked questionably. The blue haired child ignored him and continued to walk forward. The red haired teen had a look of utmost shock. The red hair boy smirked and ran up to the red haired boy quickly ran up to the child "My name is Ren. Here take this!" The now named Ren pulled out a card out of his front pocket and handed it to the boy. "That's my favorite card! So take good care of it! I gotta go now! Bye!" Ten said now running back to the park going towards an older looking boy with raven black hair. The boy looked back at the card it was a copy of a Shadow Paladin unit from the game Cardfight! Vanguard. In bold letters it said 'Blaster Dark'. Elsewhere a boy with brown hair looked up to the sky while looking at his Blaster Blade vanguard card.


	2. The Return of an Overlord

Thanks for the support for the first chapter. I'll keep going on with this story a while.

Chapter 1

A few years later~

A brute that was covered in armor charged a knight that sat upon a dragon with a lance and shield. Just a moment before impact a monster came in front of the charge and took the blow. As the purple brute came back from the charge and once again ran to the figure that stood upon a dragon. "Pitiful Nehalum! You can't survive the attacks of my _Juggernaut_ _Maximum_ forever you know!" A face appeared on the armored face of the now known Juggernaut Maximum.

"You really think so?" A face appeared on the Dragon Knight as well. The brute was pushed back to the other side of the field.

"I've got you!" The Juggernaut said confidently.

"You've got nothing! I'm about to ride up to the next grade!" A red light enveloped the knight as dirt and rocks were kicked up around him. "Now ride the vanguard! Descend _Dragonic_ _Overlord_!" Once the light faded the knight was no longer there. What stood there was a terrifying dragon that seemed to make the Juggernaut look like nothing but an ant in the presence of a giant.

The Juggernaut staggered backwards as the dragon charged up it's flame. No more than a few moments later the dragon released a breath of fire that engulfed everything in its path. This included the _Juggernaut_ _Maximum_.

~Meanwhile in the real world~

The previously napping cat then woke up. A white haired teen had glanced up from the magazine she was reading only to look away from the annoyance that was going on at a table a few feet away from her.

"We're finished here." A figure with brown hair stood up from the table as a spiked hair male was currently whining about the loss he just had. He glanced down at the card that he held in his hand. It was _Juggernaut Maximum_ from the _Spike Brothers_ clan.

"I can't believe that he beat my _Juggernaut_ _Maximum..._ What's with your luck!" The teen voiced his thoughts out loud.

"My luck?" The brown haired male asked the the teen mocking him. He glanced away from the angry teen-child that was a few feet away from him. He glanced up as he felt a presence in front of him.

A blond hair haired teen that wore the same uniform gave a wide grin in front in the other teens path. "Hey Kai! Have you even lost a match since you got back?!" The male said rather loudly .

"No not yet." Kai answered rather calmly. Kai continued to walk past his childhood friend. He ignored the bickering that began behind him. As soon as he was out of the shop he glanced at the sky. A grim look soon appeared on his face as he thought of **_him._** Kai gritted his teeth together as he thought of his loss against him. He then proceeded to walk in the direction of his house.

Welp here's the first chapter. I'll try put out a new chapter every week for this. Anyways have a great day! ~


End file.
